The wrong story
by idontwannahittheground
Summary: DakenxBullseye story, which like the title says is very wrong don't read if you don't like wrong story's won't be my fault if your eyeballs bleed. A story that could end in so many ways but the ending will be wrong because that's the way life works. It could end in many right ways, like lovers, or best friends, but it won't because Karma is real and she doesn't like them at all.


He knew something was off before he even opened the door. When he opened the door he wasn't surprised that any sign that John had ever been here was gone. 'It's your own fault.' Let too much time go by without visiting, he took a deep breath his scent had almost completely faded. Too much trouble to track him down, but he needed a good lay after the day he had and John had been good in bed. Daken sprawled himself over the couch trying to relax his body still needed a few hours to fully recover from today's punishment anyways so it was probably best that he couldn't do that, a brief glance at his clothes showed them to be completely ruined torn and bloody from today's adventure and this had been his favorite jacket. He wasn't surprised that John had left actually he had tried to leave a few times before this, to go out with Sally something, but like I said before he was great in bed so when he tried to break up with me last time I hit him with so much pheremome he couldn't even remember her name. When I asked him about her he just got this blank look in his eye god it was hysterical. But I left him alone too long and he had up and left like I said it's my own fault if I had stopped by more often leaving me would never have crossed his mind. On that note remember to keep future dates on a shorter leash, much shorter and preferably leather, that would be fun. He lazed on the couch for a while not even bothering with the usual tv he was too tired to get the remote, but he's go to hell rather than admit someone had beaten him in a fight so he decided to go clubbing. So he switched out of his blood covered clothes for an almost identical pair of jeans black shirt and leather jacket, he looked himself over in the mirror. Since he had decided to let his hair grow out of the Mohawk style to better match his new suits and ties look he was trying to run with. It didn't look all that bad, if you ignore the fact that it wasn't a Mohawk the style was practically perfect, one more look over in the mirror and he decided that he looked good enough for the usual bars he frequented. Leaving his keys in the apartment he decided to walk to a bar nearby besides his motorcycle was too noticeable for anyone who might want to take a swing at him, and even though he would never admit it he wasn't in fighting shape yet as every step he took sent a painful twinge through him. But he ignored the pain as he casually walked along until he was in front of his favorite pick up bar, why is it the favorite you may ask? Three reasons, One it was close to his apartment, Two it was a straight bar, Three it was close to his apartment. He really didn't like walking to bars or driving to them when he had perfectly good beer at home, and I do mean good none of that cheap stuff, an inability to get drunk males you appreciate the good stuff. And as for the straight bar part. There was a certain thrill that came with knowing that he could get literally anyone from anywhere to sleep with him, even better if the person freaked out about it afterwords. He snickered at the last memory as he pushed his way into the bar the staff and regulars immediately averted there eyes to the drinks in front of them they knew him in fact he had slept with most of them. They also knew that if you drew attention to yourself it could end with him charming you into a public make out session, happened with one poor man when he was here with his fiancé sorry ex-fiancé… Oops. They just huddled closer to themselves more than half of them already planning there escapes but tonight Daken had zero interest in them, he wanted someone who didn't know that he had a reputation for having a devils tounge and able to convince anyone to sleep with him under any circumstances someone who wouldn't put up much of a fight. He scanned the sparce crowd searching for anyone who didn't know him and probably wouldn't want him it was no fun if they didn't try at least a little to fight it. Eventually he settled on a guy with black hair who was throwing darts with his girlfriend, as he walked over the rising feeling of relief from the others that knew him gave him a wicked idea. I'm sure by now someone has told you that I am a mutant, but my powers were way more handy than stupid eye beams. Other than the regeneration, heightened senses and extendable claws that could shoot from my hands, I also had pheremome control, what's that you may wonder. It's simple basically I can control or heavily direct people's emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger, lust. With that power alone I could have been satisfied I could make people give me everything they had. Sure it wears off but once I have everything you had it doesn't make much of a difference to me. And too top it off martial arts training since I was born left me an unarmed master of nearly everything. But the pheromones was the coolest and the most fun for instance that wicked idea I had was releasing a lust pheremome just enough to get everyone excited all about me of course everyone in the bar even the people who really didn't like me were watching me eyes going lidded, you have no idea how funny it is to see everyone start squirming at once in their seats and everyone pretending that they were fine. He gave a silent chuckle as he walked up behind his target, the man was taller than Daken was or maybe the same it was hard to tell because of his stupid ten gallon hat. His hair really was a deep black and his girlfriend was a knockout brown hair great figure, maybe a threesome was in order? He tapped the man on his shoulder, "Hi I wanted to compliment you on your dart skills." he gestured toward the board where the man's darts were all crammed onto the very center ring. The man didn't bother turning around as he threw another dart to hit the center of the board, as his girlfriend cheered for him he finally turned to face me. You know how they say you can fall in love at first sight, that it feels like a jolt of electricity like butterflies in your stomach, like a zing that connect you on sight. I didn't feel any of that all I felt was like Juggernaut had landed a blow to my chest, followed through by a crack to my head leaving me standing stupid. He had blue eyes I mean really blue I knew he had to be handsome to have a girl like a supermodel swooning over him but this guy was amazing, I looked at the way the girlfriend hung off his arm and narrowed my eyes there would be no threesome. It had been everything at once, I really liked this guy and I knew nothing about him. I was also going to sleep with him. I decided to cut down on the pheremones for now see what I could get out of him by myself, "Your aim was perfect, I've never been so impressed in my life." Because the time I crossed dimensions with the Annoying X-men clearly pales in comparison to your dart throwing. "My aim is always perfect, and I never miss my mark." Daken turned his head in confusion, it sounded like he meant something with that comment but the man's face remained impassive as he turned his attention back to his girlfriend. A flash of rage spilled through him nobody ignores me, "Me too I always get what I'm after." This time when the man turned his attention to me there was a faint glimmer of interest in his eyes, about time. His girlfriend blocked my view of him, arms crossed with the faint smell of alcohol on her breath. "What do you want can't you see we're busy." It wasn't a question she wanted me gone, I gave her my charming smile. "Wanted to see what my chances were." She didn't really understand my answer until I gave a wink to the man, then she got real upset but I was done with her I released pheremones with barely a thought as I walked around the now barely standing women grabbed her boyfriend and went and sat down at a corner booth. He had been hit a little by the dosage but it was mostly for confusion and disorientation wich did not hurt my chances with him at all so I didn't mind. While he vaguely stared at the table trying to bring his eyes into focus I took of his hat trying to decide if I liked him better in it or not, in the end I opted for the hat normally corny he made it work. "So what's your name handsome?" "Lester… Your name." He could barely talk maybe this guy was more susceptible than most either way this was going to be a great night. "My name is Daken it's a pleasure to meet you" Shit, why did I say Daken never give them your real name. The other man slowly nodded his head "What do you want?" I put on my most charming smile "To take you to my apartment and have sex." Usually right now is when the guy freaks out or the girl calls me a dirty pervert, buy this one just nodded his head as if that made sense. "Thanks but I don't do guys. So I'm afraid your not getting what you want this time." "But I always get what I want." He lifted his head up his movements were becoming sure again whatever he had been hit with was wearing off. "Not interested." Not yet… He started to get up and I sent the smallest amount of attraction his way. But he was either really good at ignoring it or it wasn't enough, so I stepped up the dosage big time he was already beginning to walk away when his body did a little reel and he sat back down staring straight at me cheeks flushed and his pupils dialating. Damn I overdid it, with people like him I preferred the game to last a little longer, oh well. I stood up and hoisted him up beside me he immediately leaned into me wrapping an arm around my waist. "Let's go to my apartment." He looked a little confused but definitely excited as he nodded eagerly. We walked past his still very confused girlfriend and out onto the street, when I started dragging him down the street he pulled against me. "Don't you have a car we could take?" "You know how people have fancy cars to compensate for things?" He nodded. "That's why I don't have a car." That got a laugh and I continued dragging him down the street, about halfway to my apartment he yanked on my arm pulling me against him and he wrapped an arm around my waist. He didn't wast any time before he mashed our faces together his hands trying to pull me closer to him, I let myself enjoy the sensation for a while but I was more interested in what was going to come. "Come on my apartment is right around the corner." He gave me a nod before we continued our drag fest back to my apartment. We both clambered up the stairs tripping over eachother because he refused to let go of me for long enough to climb up the stairs, and when we finally did make it up to my door I couldn't get the keys out of my pocket because they were hooked in my pants something that he found so freaking hilarious, it wasn't. All this time for a one nighter was beginning to drive me insane. I finally got the keys out of my pocket and let us in the door hadn't even closed before he was on me trying to tear me out of my clothes. I let him go at it for a while until he tried to pull my pants down that's when I pushed back nocking him back onto the couch, I straddled his hips and began my own game. Eventually we made it to the bed both of us completely naked our bodies pressed against eachother, he kept trying to push me down so it was about time to let him know who was boss, I spun my body around sending him stumbling into the bed before I pushed down on him. "Just relax you'll like it." To my great joy he didn't stop struggling I let him try for a while before I leaned in and kissed him at the same time I sent him into sensory overdrive pushing every sensation as far as I could grinding our bodies together for extra effect. His body arched into me and his eyes rolled back into his head, most importantly though he stopped fighting. I casually rubbed a thumb over his nipples to keep him quiet as I reaches over and grabbed a bottle of lube, well he was still moaning but I could live with that kind of noise. I took one last look at his perfectly sculpted body before I started to get us ready. "Just relax, trust me."  
He was asleep after his initial discomfort he had gotten pretty into it, mostly because of the pheremones but that's a side fact. Daken laid on his side listening to Lester's breathing, in, out, in, out. 'You should make him leave' 'Why?' 'The fact that you have to ask is proof.' 'Proof of what.' 'That you like him.' Daken didn't know how to answer that one. 'He doesn't like you, he doesn't even do guys remember.' 'He let me do him.' 'You mean your powers let you, you always get too attached and end up hurting yourself but this one your really in for if you don't make him leave right now.' He turned so he could see him sleeping, at some point he had put back on his hat and he was sleeping in it the hat caught at a crooked angle. A smile graced his lips and he looked so peaceful. 'I'll make him leave in the morning.' '….. You deserve whatever your going to suffer.' At that thought he clammed down on his inner voices they were always annoying anyways. When he woke up in the morning he was in bed alone, that better not have been a dream born of sexual frustration he groggily thought. Just then he detected bacon, the problem with enhanced senses was that he could smell the food of everyone in the building. But this smell was much closer and seemingly in his apartment, grabbing the first pair of clothes he saw and left the room and in his kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of jeans was Lester cooking away. And by the way I do mean nothing but the jeans. He gave me a smile and placed a large serving of bacon and eggs on the table. "Good morning, hope your hungry because there are pancakes coming." I stood there more than a little confused the effect of my powers should have worn off by now, this was the moment of awkward silence one girl wanted to now what drug I had slipped her. "Are you gonna eat or what." I sat in my chair and stared at the massive amounts of food he had made for me something had to be wrong with it. "I didn't have any eggs in my fridge." "You didn't have anything in your fridge, so I went shopping." WTH "Shopping." He nodded and continued throwing batter on the pan. Go to sleep and wake up to find that the whole world has gone to hell and come back hideously disfigured. It didn't help that he was humming a dumb country song to himself as he kept cooking something about a truck or whatever, was the food poisoned probably, but my regeneration means I probably wouldn't die and I'm hungry. I cautiously started eating the food keeping an eye on my personal chef the entire time, he seemed happy as he flipped pancakes which was even freakier. My abilities were kinda obvious to people in retrospect because they can't figure out how they went from blah, to head over heels, back to blah, in a day. But either he didn't mind the sudden shifts in his own emotions or he was completely insane. And on a complete side note, the man was ripped how had I missed that? Then again he was wearing that big ugly shirt last night, and after I took it off I was a little distracted. A plate of pancakes was placed in front of me along with the enigma himself who started digging into his plate of food with a cheery grin on his face. I have years of experience in hiding my intent, motives and the like, but I'll admit the challenge of keeping a straight face thru out all this. He kept trying to small talk, but I mostly ignored him after a while he got the message. After eating I settled for watching him eat if he minded he didn't say anything when he finished his meal he collected plates and started washing the dishes, and if he wanted to play housewife I wasn't going to stop him. I watched him for a while before I decided that this was boring and left to get changed, I went into my room grabbing the clothes from last night, I needed a reason to get rid of him or I could just tell him last night was fun now get lost. But something about him said he would suck all the joy out of that discussion as a matter of fact he was sucking the joy out of this whole thing, by now people were normally more freaked out or upset or demanding attention something. This was absolutely no fun and it's all his fault, why can't he be more entertaining at least a little. He walked out of the room and standing there was Lester still shirtless arms crossed in the hallway, I was expecting some kind of confrontation but he just pushed past me to get his clothes off the floor. I didn't bother closing the door or pretending like I wasn't watching him, and he didn't act like he cared or noticed, which was really pissing me off that was my job to be the uninterested one, and there he was trying to steal my thunder I'd show him all I need is a little push in the right direction and I'd have him on his knees. The image brought a predatory grin to my face, he finished getting dressed and pushed past me again to get into the main room. I followed him (not because I liked seeing him) because I had an evil plan to set into motion yes that's why I followed him and I was about to do it too make him grovel at my feet and beg for more, make him proud that I even cared to learn his name I just needed to give him a little push and from there he would be easy pickings. But right before I did, he turned around and stared directly at me, at night I thought his eyes were deep but right now they looked haunting as if he knew exactly what I was thinking this entire team. And without any help from me he walked over and kissed me not the sweet kiss that promises years forever, but a hard kiss that claimed ownership, property, control. Normally I'd gut anyone who even began to try that but this time I'd let it slide, mostly because I was trying to figure out why he was doing this of his own free will. It didn't last long but when he pulled away he had a thoughtful look on his face, before he turned around and headed out the door. "I'll be back." That got a laugh out of me this guy was a freaking nut job, I mean coyboy hats the guy doesn't even have an accent. I layed out on the couch flexing my leg which was now perfectly healed, I stared up at the ceiling pushing down on a few niggling doubts as my mind drifted 'he may have been a total nut job' Daken mused 'but he was definitely a good lay, see you soon Lester.'

Lester's P.O.V.

Tonight was definitely slow, he leaned back and with barely a thought sent a dart flying dead center into the board. Molly gave a round of applause nearly spilling beer all over him. Tonight was a waste of time if there ever was one, he needed a real vacation months of traveling abroad and sitting in damp forests to get the perfect shot on some drug lord or annoying activist or whoever he was getting paid to shoot that day. And know he he was in a dumb bar throwing darts, oh how the mighty have fallen, Molly gave another laugh as she leaned against me she was pretty but I should probably dump her know before she expects me to take her home cuz that wasn't happening. He sent another dart into the board, "Hey baby," Molly cooed, "Aren't you getting tired of this game." You have no idea. "Why don't you have a drink and we can start playing a new game." I didn't bother glancing at her as I sent another dart into center board, why did she keep trying to give me alchohal the stuff only served to slow me down make me miss, the same way it's doing to you, he watched as Molly kept trying and failing to open her purse to get at her mirror. Maybe I'll just leave her here and just go home this isin't worth my time. Just then the hairs in the back of his neck stood up, when your in the business that he is for long enough you begin to learn about an extra skill that some people insist doesn't exist, it's called intuition to know when someone's watching you to know when to throw yourself on the ground to avoid a bullet from a soldier you didn't even know was there. And just now he realized the entire bar had shifted the same way it does in prison when the boss enters the room. When a dragon enters its domain, he strained his ears trying to hear what was going on, he wasn't surprised to find that most of the bar had gotten very quite he could feel the mans eyes sweeping the room and eventually landing on him. And even through Molly's chattering he could hear the man walking closer, casually he rested a hand on another two darts he knew that in his hands the dart was more dangerous than a gun in most peoples hands. So if this guy wanted trouble he was going to get it, for the first time tonight he felt himself relaxing this was nice. "Hi, I wanted to compliment you on your dart skills." He frowned at the wall the voice sounded so light and airy, compared to the mans presence which had nearly drowned the room, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. He sent another one into the board slipping his last dart up his sleeve before he turned around. "The smaller man in front of him has a cocky stance and a feral grin he screamed trouble and my muscles started to tense despite his skills he had a feeling this one wouldn't go down easy. "Your aim was perfect I've never been so impressed in my life." His voice was honest but you could see the mocking in his eyes. "My aim is always perfect, and I never miss my mark." which is right between your eyes I thought as I fingered the dart. "Me too I always get what I want." I gave him another once over not bothering to hid my interest this guy was reading weird and dangerous but everything about him said normal but slightly pervy, just who are you? I was half tempted to throw a dart between his eyes and find out but most people ended up dead when I did stuff like that. "What do you want can't you see we're busy." I had forgotten Molly was here and when she had suddenly jumped in front of me I had very nearly killed her which would have been a shame I liked her. "Wanted to see what my chances were." The man looked at me and gave a wink, before Molly moved toward him blocking my view she clearly wanted to attack him maybe I'll figure something out about you when you throw her off. When suddenly the lights seemed too bright and the walls were swishing and sounds and people started blending together it felt like it did the one time I had ever been drunk but this time I was aware I could make things out but the walls were still spinning around me. I felt something pulling me away until I realized I was sitting at a table the Asian man across from me his grin cocky. Right about know is when they boast about how they drugged me and I kill them, I may have dropped my dart in the whatever that was but there were plenty of forks at the table. "So what's your name handsome?" "Lester… Your name." I was immune to most drugs and highly resistant to the rest o I would play drugged until I knew what he wanted out of me. "My name is Daken it's a pleasure to meet you" He frowned as if that didn't come out right. I was anything but patient and this game was getting boring time to cut to the chase, using my best drugged voice I asked "What do you want?" He gave me a cheery grin better suited to a three year old seeing its first rainbow and said "To take you to my apartment and have sex." I stared at him for a second before I realized that this guy had been a complete wate of my time, I was way too jumpy and messing with myself I nodded to myself I really need a vacation time to go. "Thanks but I don't do guys. So I'm afraid your not getting what you want this time." "But I always get what I want." The burning nation at the back of my neck was still buzzing telling me something about him was wrong but I forced it down. "Not interested." I turned to leave completely ignoring the nuisance when suddenly I realized how attractive he was and without much thought found myself sitting back down to stare at him. He was giving a wicked grin but I couldn't really bring myself to care, even when he walked over and pulls me out of my chair I felt electricity shoot thru my arm and I tried pulling closer to him all of a sudden we were outside and I was being dragged down the street I was laughing, something about a car? I don't really know all I can say is I felt incredible and all that mattered was the man right in front of me, I pulled him back and kissed him hard the burning sensation I felt on my lips made me feel like I could do this forever. But he pulled away from me laughing and continued dragging me onward, when we finally reached a flight of stairs to his apartment he tried to pull ahead of me but I refused to let go of him which ended in him tring to fit us both up a narrow flight of stairs. And when we finally reached his door he started fumbling in his pocket for his keys, I was reminded of Molly trying to open her purse and started laughing at him he gave me a glare that immediately sent all my senses back to high alert. And for a second I was able to think about what I was doing here with a guy no less when his glare turned into a smile and a wink as he got the keys out of his pocket those worries faded away replaced with a burning desire I couldn't force down. The door has barely opened before I threw myself on top of him I wanted him bad and I wasn't going to wait, I forced him back as I started undressing him when I was pushed back onto the couch a vague part of my mind started saying 'look at the stains on his couch is that blood?' but I was too far gone to care. When we finally made it to the bedroom we had left behind our clothes in the walk over except the hat he kept trying to take the hat off but I won't let him it's my hat. I started pushing him down when I found myself flipped and landed on my back, he climbed on top of me his intent to be top was clear but there was no way I'd agree to that. When he leaned down to kiss me my mind went completely blank, I just started babbling and when I heard him say "Trust me." I stopped pushing. I only slept about an hour or two I had never slept very long not even after expending myself the way I had. I glanced over at Daken he had a single finger resting on my face I didn't really care about that and the knowledge of what I did didn't bother me either, it was the fact that I couldn't see a single iota of attraction in him. Nothing, I knew that he was handsome but that was more fact knowledge than anything. And yet this guy got me to sleep with him and be the… Not top. Even girls had problems getting him interested there just weren't many people out there who could compete with the rush that came from waiting for hours to get your kill shot the excitement of the job. And this guy had managed somehow. He slipped out of bed and started going thru the drawers, what started as looking for his wallet ended with a complete house search and in the end. Used to live here with someone else who just moved out they were sleeping together both male, pays bills on time, has a large sum of money in savings, liked by neighbors, has family but isin't close to them, and finally has no job. Aside from the last bit he was absolutely average in every way, and even the no job thing might be wrong he was basing his decisions on the mans trash and mail. Oh, one more thing he can't cook and has no food, he glanced at the clock 3:24 mind as well he grabbed his clothes out of the hallway and headed to the store bought essentials and headed back started cooking still thinking about him he was an interesting puzzle but Lester didn't like puzzles. He liked targets and know it was time to decide if Daken was a man or a target. After Daken woke up he tried to ply him for questions about his family his job anything to catch him in a lie see where he stood. But to his surprise Daken ignored him and started eating his food without a word of thanks, ungrateful little man. He kept trying to bring up the subject of his job but without Daken talking at all it was difficult to do so without saying 'Im digging into your past cuz I'm suspicious!' When Daken finished eating he just sat and stared at me, despite his blank expression as he studied me I had the feeling he wasn't used to this he watched me like he expected me to disappear at any moment. After I finished eating I started on dishes something my mother had made a forced habit I heard him give a snort before he walked off to the bedroom. This was getting akward and on top of that my instincts were still telling me to watch my back with him in the room. Just who was this guy? I wrapped up the dishes leaving them to dry and I went and stood in front of the door waiting for him to come out when he did the surprise in his eyes was almost funny enough to laugh at but the look in his eye was a good enough warning not to. I slowly set about changing to a full wardrobe and I let him watch me do it, whoever he was he was person starved let him have it a little at a time and he would be a little less likely to attack me, a little. I finally got dressed and brushed past him back into the main room in the light the blood on the couch was very obvious. I saw the way he was looking at me he was working up to something so I decided to throw a wrench in his plans, I turned and headed toward him I leaned down and kissed him I held it there for a while and I almost missed the way he trembled, but there was no fire because in the end that's what I wanted to know how did I get so attracted to him and now nothing. I headed toward the door opening it and heading out before he could start talking throwing, "I'll be back." over my shoulder as I left. I caught a glimpse of him before I left clearly confused but with his grin still plastered on his face leaning against the wall. I hadn't even made it halfway down the stairs before I heard his laughing it sounded like the demented laughter of my more insane targets. I couldn't help the grin that was spreading over my face, I was definitely coming back even if I didn't feel attracted to him I did enjoy being around him. He was a very interesting target, very interesting indeed.

A/N Writing this took forever and almost all of it occurred in the dead of night auto correct kept wiping out chunks of my story I'm tired so R.R. Or else suffer the wrath of a thousand sleepy me's okay. And the wrath is viscous and yawning, also I want to turn this into a story but i dont know guess it depends on the feed back (Yes that means you) no big deal I'm sure. Have a happily ever after.


End file.
